Nocturnidad
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Hay un sentimiento que se fortalece dentro de Buffy así no lo quiera reconocer. Esta historia es acerca de cuando quiere decir "lo siento" después de tratarlo tan mal a Spike en "Dead Things" (Historia situada después del Episodio 13-Temporada 6).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy The vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Production, yo solo los tomo prestados en esencia de tanto en tanto, cuando se me ocurren historias (sin fines de lucro, aclaro) con ellos. En especial sobre Buffy y Spike, mi pareja favorita de todas las series =).**

 _ **La siguiente historia dividida en dos partes está basada en los hechos del episodio 13 de la temporada 6, titulado "Dead Things" ("Cosas muertas") e inspirado en cómo me hubiese gustado que se suscitase la reconciliación entre Buffy y Spike, que no nos permitieron ver =(**_

 _ **Por cierto, antes de continuar quiero enviar un saludo especial y agradecimiento a todos quienes se toman un tiempito para leer estas ideas de su humilde servidora. En cualquier parte del mundo donde se encuentren, les envío un abrazo.**_

 _ **Belén (Moonlight86)**_

 _ **NOCTURNIDAD**_

" _Si te muestro el cielo, ¿creerías en el infierno?..._

 _Empecemos con un beso y sostente de mí en el descenso."_

 _(Rourke Boada)_

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Había veces en las que Buffy se sentía perdida y depresiva, días que le resultaban grises y tempestuosos tal como aquel, en que el cielo de la tarde de Sunnydale parecía querer venirse abajo como por influencia de algún demonio del agua alborotando el clima. Eran ocasiones en las que meditaba con seriedad las palabras que Spike le lanzara a la cara sin piedad sobre su regreso a la vida:

" _Regresaste mal"_

Aunque no le agradaba pensar en ello, sabía que en parte tenía razón. Ya no era la misma y lo reconocía. Se había vuelto fría, apática, sombría e inclusive un tanto amargada, incapaz de sentir. Tal vez porque resucitar le había vuelto menos humana, menos aún de lo que era después de descubrir ser la _"Cazadora",_ enterarse de que poseía la fuerza de diez hombres juntos y que llevaba encima además el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al tener la misión defenderlo de los seres de la oscuridad… Ese sábado era uno de esos días tristes que le invitaban a reflexionar sobre su existencia.

No obstante, aun presa de ese cabizbajo y medio catatónico estado de ánimo, creyendo que ya estaba en condiciones para afrontar el quedarse a solas en la casa durante toda una noche, se las había ingeniado para convencer a Willow de permanecer tranquilamente en una reunión de compañeros de la universidad que tenía, sin deber estarse preocupando por su salud, ya que ésta exageraba sus cuidados sobre sus huesos desde que se enterara que con sus hechizos la había sacado a rastras del cielo.

- _Estaré bien. Tan solo diviértete y saluda a Tara de mi parte_ \- le había dicho minutos antes por teléfono, luego de que la pelirroja la llamara ni bien llegar a la facultad; con un guiño escondido sobre todo al final de la frase, consciente de que su amiga había estado soñando con dicha tertulia durante toda la semana, en especial porque sabía que allí iba a encontrarse a su ex novia y por ende también una oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella.

- _De acuerdo, lo haré, pero eso sí, no te olvides de comer y ah… acuéstate temprano, recuerda que mañana tienes día de trabajo_ \- se tomó el tiempo de recordarle la hechicera como siempre responsable y no le fue difícil a Buffy imaginarla sonriendo feliz junto al auricular, complacida en el fondo de no tener que regresar temprano.

Willow estaba pendiente de su bienestar y se lo agradecía, pero no quería depender de nadie. Tenía presente cuanto le había insistido para que la acompañara en esa ocasión pero la verdad era que no tenía las menores ganas de ver a sus ex compañeros de carrera, quienes de seguro querrían averiguar sobre su vida después de abandonar los estudios y a que se dedicaba, algo a lo que ella desde un principio no sabría siquiera que responder, aparte de no resultarle difícil imaginarse sus rostros de asombro y desdén de atreverse a contarles donde laboraba. No quería pasar por eso, así que se excusó.

 _-Oki, bye-_ se despidió entonces, pensando en tener en cuenta el consejo de su mejor amiga porque tal vez le ayudaría a lidiar con el abatimiento que amenazaba con vencerla de un momento a otro, puesto que en ratos de soledad como ese, podía darse el lujo de dejar de ser la " _Elegida_ " y brindarse un tiempo para sí misma. Permitirse aunque fuera por unos cuantos instantes dejar caer sus defensas y ser débil, lo que procuraba por lo general no demostrarle a nadie.

Por otra parte Dawn que había pasado en compañía de su BFF Janice desde temprano, también llamó poco después para informarle que iba a quedarse en casa de ella a dormir, más al enterarse de que Willow no volvería esa noche mostró enseguida preocupación, ante lo que Buffy fue terminante, prohibiéndole que se atreviera a salir de allí con semejante temporal porque podía enfermarse… y aparte, en el fondo, porque no quería que arruinara sus planes adolescentes de fin de semana por tener que quedarse sirviéndole de niñera. Le resultaba en resumidas cuentas tan irónico pensar que en solo cuestión de meses los papeles se hubiesen invertido entre las dos y fuese ella misma ahora quien necesitase supervisión de vez en cuando.

 _-¿Estás segura Buffy de que estás bien?-_ la jovencita que "mágicamente" (a decir verdad) la conocía a la perfección, insistió en saber

 _-Que sí, no te preocupes. Diviértanse pero no se descontrolen demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?-_ no pudo dejar de proferir en su rol de hermana mayor.

- _Está bien_ \- contestó Dawn y Buffy la visualizó encogiéndose de hombros con su frescura juvenil, quedándose tranquila quizá al pensar que el trauma sobre la resurrección ya se le estaba pasando, tal como ella le hiciera creer en días anteriores, sin ser del todo cierto. La chica no objetó nada más, pero antes de despedirse le hizo prometer que llamaría a Xander y a Anya a la Caja Mágica, donde debían encontrarse a esas horas, en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa.

Buffy acordó hacerlo sabiendo que de verdad requerir ayuda, ellos no se negarían en acudir, sólo que no tenía la menor intención de molestar a la peculiar pareja, que de seguro esa noche tenía también "planes entretenidos" para pasarla juntos.

Una vez más sola con sus pensamientos, se puso a analizar que la situación que se le presentaba era ambigua. Por un lado le ofrecía de casualidad la oportunidad de tener un poco de tranquilidad al término de su día libre, una posibilidad de descanso real ante el estrés continuo que le dejaba su agotador empleo y su cargo de Cazavampiros, pues el mal clima afectaba hasta los monstruos en sus ganas de deambular y hacer diabluras; pero por otro la obligaba a enfrentarse a sí misma y a los sentimientos que llevaba guardados que sabía alguna vez tendría que dejar de esconder. Aquello la mortificaba.

Nunca le había agradado la soledad aunque sabía muy bien que su rol impuesto por los Poderes Superiores la confinaba a aquello al consagrarla a la lucha del bien y el mal, deparándole encima una existencia relativamente corta, en la que hasta entonces su mayor rebeldía era haberse refugiado en su familia y rodeado de amigos, formando lazos de apego al contrario que otras cazadoras… y quizá era en gran parte su desacuerdo con dicha ley sobrenatural, lo que en anocheceres como ese, le hacía sentirse tan pequeña, tan desesperada y triste.

Sentada al mesón de la cocina, sin siquiera preocuparse de encender la luz aunque la natural se hacía cada vez más escasa, intentaba en vano cenar unos macarrones con queso preparados al microondas que en nada se parecían a los que solía hacer su madre, percibiendo al tiempo sin poder remediarlo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ser abordada por la nostalgia. La voz de Joyce retumbaba dentro de sus recuerdos y le parecía verla allí, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiese enfermado, como si nunca se hubiese ido… Se preguntaba qué pensaría de ella entonces, que había cambiado tanto, que había conseguido regresar de la muerte dos veces y que en sus entrañas parecía habérsele instalado un invierno eterno que pugnaba por apropiarse también de su corazón así como de sus actos, el cual intentaba contrarrestar entregándose a los brazos de su antiguo enemigo… constituyendo esto último, su peor secreto y a la vez su mayor dilema.

Respecto a eso, ni ella misma comprendía como se había permitido caer tan bajo, sucumbiendo a sus deseos mundanos de sangre caliente sin medir antes las consecuencias, permitiéndose deslumbrar por el fuego cual insecto lucífugo y dejándose quemar. Lo peor de todo era que aparte de sentir que se había fallado a sí misma, sabía que se estaba comportando como una total perra al lastimarlo a él (su ahora " _amante_ " - así le costara pensar en dicha palabra) tanto sentimental como físicamente, tal como la última vez que lo viera con exactitud hacía una semana.

Una parte de sí le decía que quizá podía sentirse mejor si lo confesaba todo, pero lastimosamente sabía que en su grupo, a excepción de su hermana quien sí sentía un cariño sincero hacia el revoltoso vampiro, no lo entenderían ni aceptarían puesto que al final de cuentas era algo que escapaba a todo sentido común. El involucrarse con quien un día tuviera por principal objetivo asesinarla, que después se le volviera un dolor de cabeza y al que además todos consideraban medio loco y degenerado, iba en contra de la lógica. Por ello lo único que le consolaba era creer que tal vez en el fondo su madre le habría entendido, ya que él nunca le había caído mal después de todo.

Joyce, su pilar, le hacía tanta falta, que era capaz de dar lo que fuera con tal de poder en sueños pasar tan sólo un escaso momento más a su lado. Volver a escuchar alguno de sus consejos, poder volver a abrazarla, contarle sobre sus problemas y oírle decir después que todo saldría bien… más esto no ocurría a menudo y las escasas veces que sucedía no era como antes cuando ella vivía, por lo que luchaba cada día llevando la pena en su interior, intentando concentrarse en sus obligaciones, maquillándola…y aquello sumado a las demás dificultades de su vida adulta, como el estar repleta de deudas o vinculada también a un trabajo explotador y mal remunerado para por lo pronto poder sustentarlas, en tanto que en su profesión secreta, como si ésta ya no fuese de lo más pesada de por sí, un trío de nerds desquiciados con complejo de superhéroes andaba sacándole canas verdes; constituía todo un aliciente para su creciente amargura, que temía a la larga pudiera terminar transformándosele en completa depresión al considerar que la suerte no era para nada justa con ella, que había perdido demasiadas cosas para ser tan joven, desde la tranquilidad de su juventud, su fe en el amor, sus estudios e inclusive hasta el mismo cielo… y Spike lo sabía todo porque podía leer con claridad a través de su persona como si fuese un libro abierto, al punto de parecer comprenderla y estar dispuesto a ayudarla cada que lo necesitara. Se decía que tal vez en eso radicaba su creciente adicción a él. Ese sentimiento extraño que a pesar de que su cabeza le gritaba que tuviera precaución y fuera ensombrecido a ratos por dudas, se empeñaba en fortalecerse.

Le resultaba fácil abrir la boca y decir que no lo quería, lanzárselo a la cara sin consideración y verlo quedarse quieto después, notando la decepción dentro de su mirada azul de mar embravecido, pero con ello no terminaba de convencerse en su interior de que en realidad así fuera, motivo por el que terminaba volviendo a su encuentro una y otra vez, reconociéndolo ya como un vicio, una debilidad. No podía tan sólo estacarlo y librarse de su presencia. No, cuando era el único que parecía escucharla a profundidad y no ocultarse bajo una máscara al darle una opinión. No, cuando ahora aparte de ser su confidente y su amante, luchaba junto a ella codo a codo como un poderoso aliado contra las fuerzas del mal, renegando sobre su naturaleza y su pasado oscuro, cuidándola y protegiéndola así como a Dawn y demostrándole hacer lo que fuese por ella... A su lado las cosas parecían más fáciles, él le hacía despreocuparse de todo con sus ocurrencias, y avivaba su fuerza interior con su propia fortaleza. Cerca suyo se sentía segura pero aún no estaba preparada para decírselo con palabras… no como su cuerpo que en contra de su voluntad se encargaba de demostrárselo al entregársele… y eso también él lo sabía.

Por todo ello esa noche como tantas otras, lo necesitó.

Su urgencia le llegó con la claridad de un relámpago haciéndole levantar la cabeza del mesón donde por varios minutos se había debruzado a llorar, dándose cuenta de que requería de él para poder calmarse como si se tratara de una dosis narcótica. Por lo que dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a tomar su abrigo y sus llaves, y sin importarle calarse hasta la médula y pescar ella misma una pulmonía por ende, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a la tempestad en dirección al principal camposanto de la ciudad donde él vivía, porque lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos era estar de nuevo a su lado y excusarse por cómo se había comportado, por todo lo malo que le había dicho y hecho.

* * *

Le tomó unos diez minutos llegar desde Revello Drive hasta las vallas de ese cementerio y cinco más hasta su cripta. Un camino que conocía de memoria y que podía recorrer incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Al arribar se disponía a llamar a la puerta en esa ocasión como la gente civilizada y en caso de que no la oyera debido a los poderosos truenos, clamaría su nombre a través de la infernal lluvia, más sin que se lo esperara estando ya a pocos pasos, Spike abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndola y paralizándola en el lugar. Había olvidado que con sus sentidos vampíricos podía percibirla metros a la redonda, y era notorio por la seriedad de su rostro que exigía una explicación para su presencia allí cuando había parecido dejarle con anterioridad todo muy claro.

No supo que decirle enseguida, pero él sin esperar respuesta le haló del brazo haciéndola ingresar con rapidez en el mausoleo, rescatándola del aguacero.

Sólo una vez dentro mientras lo escuchaba cerrar con seguro la puerta, Buffy recapacitó por primera vez esa noche en que una guarida de vampiro al final nunca deja de ser peligrosa y además en que ni siquiera se había preocupado al salir de llevar una estaca o arma consigo. Lo bueno era que de alguna manera sabía, y lo comprobó además al cruzar una breve mirada con Spike (esquiva por parte de él para tratar de no demostrarle mucho los sentimientos, que se notaba le estaban torturando), que no iba a hacerle daño.

Su ánimo empezó a mejorar poco a poco, embargada de una sensación de alivio al encontrarse otra vez en su presencia, sin incomodarle siquiera que comenzara a rodearla sigilosamente, estudiándola, hasta posicionarse a corta distancia detrás suyo pero sin atreverse a tocarla, lo cual le llevó a cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes conteniendo la respiración para intentar mantener la calma y no sucumbir de inmediato a la tentación de seguir su impulsividad, girarse y lanzarle los brazos al cuello para saciar sus ansias de él. Spike para su tortura, como intuyéndolo, optó por aplazar su escrutinio en lugar de terminar de acercársele y se dirigió a la pared más cercana para encender una tenue luminaria que de algún modo increíble y con sus vastos múltiples conocimientos adquiridos a través de su siglo y un poco más de existencia, había conseguido instalar en la vieja cripta, con la intención de estudiarla mejor.

Buffy en ese punto abrazándose a sí misma para retener un poco de calor en su cuerpo y sintiéndose a la vez un tanto decepcionada por su frío accionar, se armó de valor para voltearse a encararlo.

Él previendo que lo haría, estaba ya mirándola cruzado de brazos. Imponente y hermoso como una divinidad griega cincelada por algún escultor a pesar de los moretones y magulladuras que sus golpes le dejaran sobre el bello rostro anguloso, y descubrió al punto en su semblante una mirada de niño triste y resentido que al final de cuentas le pareció adorable, haciéndole incluso olvidarse por unos instantes de su turbio pasado, de que era en realidad William, el Sangriento, el villano del que se contaban miles de leyendas y su antiguo acérrimo adversario… por lo que sólo pensó en abrazarlo, sintiéndose miserable de pagarle mal cuando ahora en lo que más se esmeraba él era en cuidarla.

Se permitió en ese momento reconocerse a sí misma cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanta falta le había hecho en esos días y noches de no verlo en los que ella misma interpusiera distancia, aunque verbalmente no se atreviera a confesarle que al estar sola buscaba enfrascarse de lleno en los quehaceres del hogar para tratar de no pensarlo demasiado o que llevaba madrugadas sin dormir bien (después de patrullar en otros camposantos para no topárselo), a causa de cuánto lo deseaba, de cuánto lo necesitaba, reprimiéndoselo… Tan sólo esperaba que él lo pudiera descubrir en su mirada.

Spike estaba descalzo, vistiendo un jean negro y su camisa favorita del mismo color desabotonada, la cual dejaba entrever sus recios pectorales que ella tanto ansiaba volver a tocar. También lucía un poco despeinado, lo que le dio una idea de que debía haber estado descansando en la parte inferior de la cripta antes de sentirla llegar e ir a abrirle dispuesto a atenderla. Incondicional con ella como siempre, aún en las más extrañas situaciones… El cargo de conciencia le invadió el alma por lo tanto con mayor fuerza, diciéndose a sí misma que debía dejar de engañarse, admitiendo una verdad a plenitud. Vivía sacándole en cara que era un monstruo cuando en realidad el indiscutible monstruo era ella y aquella noche hacía exactamente una semana, se había sobrepasado consiguiendo lastimarlo cuando él tan sólo intentaba auxiliarla.

Cuánto más simple le hubiera sido probar conversar con maneras de nuevo, de ser posible en esa ocasión a campo abierto para evitar caer en sus artimañas de seducción. Explicándole con sinceridad el por qué no podía permitirse derribar por completo todas sus defensas para empezar una relación formal cuando tantos malos recuerdos por su causa se le pasaban por la mente como flashbacks en los ratos en que se sentía en mayor peligro de enamorarse. Cuando temía que él una vez teniendo su corazón volviese a comportarse como antes. Razones válidas por las cuales consideraba aún que mantener la distancia sentimental entre ambos era lo más adecuado… lo que le impedía caer a totalidad en el abismo sin fondo con que en secreto lo comparaba.

La tormenta continuaba implacable con los relámpagos y truenos cayendo y resonando con intensidad pero a esas alturas Buffy no podía distinguir cual tempestad era más fuerte, si la que se daba afuera o la que se escocía en su interior… Así que al final, avanzando despacio hacia él, estiró con cuidado su mano hacia una pequeña costra que tenía en el borde izquierdo del labio inferior, pero Spike se apartó enseguida como si le escociera su toque, aun cuando ella sabía que a esas alturas no era posible.

 _-Lo siento… ¿me perdonas?_ \- se animó entonces de corazón a proferir en voz baja, esbozando un intento embarazoso de sonrisa de disculpas, que sabía que en realidad resultaba patético y sumamente infantil en medio de la delicada situación, pero que igual se le escapó con naturalidad al no saber qué más hacer _–…No estaba entre mis intenciones portarme así… en serio-_ intentó con pobreza explicar.

Él no respondió, solo se quedó observándola en silencio, visiblemente sorprendido y a la vez escrutándola, como si luchase por tratar de entenderla, lo cual la hizo sentir como un bicho raro incrementando el peso de su culpa y le ayudó a comprender de esa forma que no era bienvenida.

- _Está bien, entiendo_ \- Buffy musitó con resignación para enseguida sin poder seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sólo que antes de alcanzar su objetivo, al pasar por su lado, le escuchó refunfuñar al vampiro entre susurros una de sus típicas majaderías.

 _-¡Por todos los demonios!-_

Y de repente en medio de su asombro se vio detenida de forma sorpresiva por un abrazo que le dejó saber a la vez cuánto también la había extrañado.

 _-¡Bloody hell, no quiero que te vayas!_ \- Spike soltó y ella percibió la desesperación matizando su voz.

No hubo necesidad de palabras adicionales, al sentirlo trémulo a sus espaldas, Buffy se dio la vuelta despacio para mirarlo con ternura, volviendo a intentar acariciarle el rostro y en esta ocasión él se lo permitió, por lo que atravesada por el arrepentimiento, sin pensarlo un segundo más se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras no podía evitar que las ganas de llorar la vencieran.

 _-Lo siento… de verdad, lo siento_ \- repitió en voz queda escondiendo la cara en el pecho del rubio no-muerto, porque no hallaba el valor de volver decírselo a los ojos. Sin embargo, sabiendo que él podía escuchar sin problemas su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, esperaba que comprobara así la autenticidad de lo que profería – _Yo… no sé qué me pasó..._ \- empezó a explicar entre sollozos – _todo fue culpa de esos condenados nerds que lograron hacerme sentir tan perdida y yo me desquité contigo cuando tú solo querías ayudarme… ¡Oh dios!-_ Se animó a confesarle, guardándose para sí el miedo que tenía de pertenecerle no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma, de que la encadenara de corazón. La verdadera razón que en dicha ocasión había incentivado su furioso modo de actuar. Intuyendo además que de algún modo él también ya lo sabía, puesto que la podía comprender como si fuese un Psicólogo y la conocía como si se tratase de una de sus historias favoritas, de esas contadas en los tantos libros que tenía amontonados en un rincón de sus dominios y que ella nunca se los mencionaba.

Sus lágrimas le mojaban el pecho y parte de la tela de la camisa pero no podía evitarlo, ella era una de esas personas fuertes que al quebrarse no se detenía hasta sacar fuera todo lo que le aquejaba, de esas que una vez empezaba a llorar le resultaba difícil al poco rato detenerse, empero su tensión disminuyó al sentir que él con delicadeza (de la manera en que ella casi nunca se lo permitía) la cobijaba entre sus brazos.

 _-Está bien Pet, ya has pedido muchas disculpas hoy. Ya pasó… Lo peor de todo esto fue extrañarte, no te imaginas cómo-_ le expresó al oído al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda, buscando calmarla.

Aquellas palabras junto con su comportamiento dulce y condescendiente hicieron que dentro de Buffy se volviera a encender un fuego misterioso, reanimándola e incentivándole a levantar la cabeza. Él por todo, se mantuvo contemplándola expectante con un brillo de amor puro dentro de su mirada, mientras la sostenía junto a sí con las manos entrelazadas en su cintura… Ya estaba, había logrado disculparse y que él la perdonara sin que le resultase tan difícil al fin y al cabo, y ahora en su compañía se sentía completa. Tanto que tuvo que cerrar una vez más los ojos apretando los párpados para tratar de detener las lágrimas, esta vez de alivio y podía decirse también de una extraña felicidad… similar a la que sentía cuando lograba alcanzar el cielo en sus brazos.

 _-Buffy…-_ le escuchó susurrarle, más ella llevándole el índice a los labios le solicitó que guardara silencio en tanto fijaba la vista en su bonita boca para con delicadeza luego inclinarse de puntillas y proceder a cubrirla con la suya. El contacto en un principio muy sutil fue variando de intensidad con el transcurrir de los minutos y Spike lo correspondió a plenitud dejando a la par que ella se lo comiera a besos. Se confesaron así los dos inmersos en ese arrebato cuánto se habían echado en falta.

Buffy sentía un delirio por él que no había sentido por nadie y Spike estaba consciente de ello, por eso sonreía contra sus labios con esa media sonrisa traviesa que tanto la volvía loca. Sin embargo esa noche ella estaba en busca de algo diferente al placer volátil y fugaz que solían propinarse. Quería que le demostrara de verdad cuánto la quería, que la envolviera como nunca en su afecto y él al entenderlo se llenó de regocijo.

Con un gruñido de excitación e impaciencia, y con ligereza como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, la levantó así en sus fornidos brazos como un marido a su mujer en la noche de bodas, para dirigirse con ella a la parte baja de la cripta. Buffy sin objetar entrelazó las manos en su cuello, apoyando luego la cabeza sobre su hombro, y con los ojos cerrados percibió como Spike poco después descendía de un ágil salto por el hoyo que conducía hacia la habitación inferior.

Una vez abajo mientras lograba que su vista se acostumbrase a las sombras apenas despejadas por la iluminación de unos pocos cirios, se dio un tiempo para admirar la piel de alabastro de su sexy vampiro que bañada en el reflejo de la luz de las velas adquiría una tonalidad dorada, proporcionándole un halo de ángel oscuro. Estaba tan sobrecogida en su embeleso que desestimó un estornudo que en algún momento se le escapara, pero no así Spike, quien teniéndolo en cuenta, con cuidado, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana a la que temiera romper, la colocó de inmediato sobre la cama para empezar después en contraste a despojarla con premura de la ropa húmeda. Más cuando ella quiso encargarse de desvestirlo también, para su asombro no se lo permitió. Buffy lo miró preocupada sin comprender.

- _Ahora no kitty, estás muy cansada. Debes relajarte y dormir un poco. Lo necesitas-_ élle recomendó terminante - _No quiero que pesques un resfriado_ -

Ella en primera instancia quiso rebatirle pero era verdad. Su cuerpo apoyó la moción relajándose enseguida, una vez que solo en ropa interior él le hiciera recostarse apoyando la cabeza en las almohadas y procediera a arroparla como a una niña pequeña.

– _Está bien amor, duerme tranquila, yo velaré tus sueños-_ le dijo por último acercándose a su rostro para darle un dulce beso en la frente y otro en la nariz, ante lo que ella se encogió en el edredón sintiéndose tímida de repente, aunque también a salvo y protegida como nunca. La actitud de Spike tan cuidadosa y preocupada, como solía ser únicamente con ella, tan contraria a su acostumbrada forma de actuar en el mundo, no dejaba de impresionarla… En especial porque era un ser sin alma.

En definitiva, no importaban todos los años que llevara conociéndolo o los meses que hubiesen pasado juntos, había cosas de él que todavía le resultaban un misterio por descubrir… tal como esa especie de hechizo que parecía ejercer sobre su menuda humanidad para que lo deseara con locura y correspondiera a sus peticiones. No obstante, por libre albedrío en esa ocasión, accedió a su sugerencia de descansar y ni bien se acomodó entre las cálidas sábanas que tenían impregnado su varonil aroma a colonia amaderada, tabaco y bosque, sintió que el sueño la reclamaba.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy The vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Production, yo solo los tomo prestados en esencia de tanto en tanto para crear historias sin fines de lucro con ellos, de una fan para otros fans.**

ADVERTENCIA: _El capítulo a continuación contiene escenas para personas de criterio formado._

 _¡Mil gracias a todos (as) por leer! Con ustedes comparto la conclusión de esta historia. Un abrazo._

 _Belén (Moonlight86)_

 **PARTE II**

Ya era de madrugada cuando despertó, la tormenta había cesado y encontró que Spike descansaba plácidamente a su costado con su níveo pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando en una serena respiración, aún sin que tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo. Una costumbre física que conservaba de su lejana vida y que a ella en parte le agradaba pues le hacía olvidar al contemplarlo que era una criatura de la noche, tan diferente a su persona… Se quedó por lo mismo observándolo un par de minutos, pensando en que dormido lucía lindo, pacífico e inclusive inocente, tanto que resultaba difícil creer que fuese cierto todo el pasado sombrío que tenía a cuestas. Decidió incorporarse luego despacio para no despertarlo, no tardando en darse cuenta de que le había colocado su camisa para protegerla del frío, un detalle que le enterneció, y abrochándose un par de botones se levantó con la finalidad de arreglar su propia ropa antes de vestirse, la cual él se había encargado de recoger y colocar de revés (tal como se la quitara) una encima de otra sobre una silla.

No pudo dejar de reparar entonces en que el hecho de que no hubiesen tenido sexo todavía había evitado que las cosas alrededor terminaran desarregladas o rotas por el suelo como solía ocurrir en la mayoría de sus encuentros cotidianos, algo para rescatar pues en esos momentos le permitía apreciar a mayor detalle la decoración de la recámara inferior de la cripta y le daba la oportunidad de enterarse de un poco más sobre él. De modo que ya con ánimo renovado se dedicó a curiosear por allí, diciéndose que no le vendría nada mal profundizar un tanto en los gustos de quien era (así todavía le costara reconocerlo) su actual pareja.

Le encantaba como decoraba aunque no se lo dijera. Por eso a donde primero se dirigió fue a una esquina de la habitación donde en un viejo mueble guardaba su colección de música preferida. Un montón de cds, lps y cassettes, todos de punk, rock and roll, grunge, rock industrial, rock sinfónico, heavy metal, folk metal y demás subgéneros del rock por el estilo. Demasiado contrarios a sus propias preferencias musicales, por lo que pasó a hurgar mejor entre la pila de libros que tenía arrumados encima de un viejo escritorio a causa de que ya no le cabían en una estantería pocos metros más allá. Todo como si se tratase de su pequeño rincón artístico. Un punto que había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que pusiera un pie en el dormitorio subterráneo pero en el que hasta ese momento no había podido fisgonear… Le parecía tan extraño al final de cuentas que Spike tuviese el hábito de la lectura que iba tan en contra de sus aficiones gamberras y por eso aquello le generaba gran interés, considerando que podía ser una pista para conocer sobre su pasado humano, algo de lo que a él no le agradaba mucho hablar.

Así, al leer los títulos pudo darse cuenta de que poseía gustos literarios muy variados. Allí había desde clásicos universales, novelas de ciencias ficción y criminalísticas hasta libros de Psicología y autoayuda, pasando además por una buena cantidad de obras de poesía. Siendo estas últimas mencionadas las que más le llamaron la atención porque develaban el origen de su lado romántico tan intenso que alguna vez le observara manifestar con Drusilla, su ex amante, quien lo volviera al mundo oscuro; y que temía de permitírselo para con ella pudiera volverse asfixiante, razón por la que intentaba evitarlo y frenárselo a toda costa.

" _Le gusta leer a John Keats"_ se dijo entonces para sus adentros sorprendida, recordando que le habían hecho estudiar a aquel poeta inglés en sus años de Preparatoria.

El contraste entre la personalidad del vampiro y el humano que alguna vez había sido era impresionante y asombrada cayó en cuenta de que le faltaba un montón por conocer de él. Se preguntó de tal modo también si escribía y al tomar poco después un cuaderno de cuero que capturó su interés, obtuvo la respuesta, encontrándose de pronto frente a una especie de diario completamente lleno con una refinada y elegante caligrafía, en cuya mayoría de páginas yacían plasmados hermosos versos con fechas de muchísimas décadas atrás, lo que le hizo comprender maravillada que Spike no solo leía poesía sino que también la creaba. Aquella sorpresa la llevó a tomar otro cuaderno y luego otros, hasta llegar a manuscritos más actuales, sólo que cuando ya empezaba a meterse de narices en ellos, la presencia inesperada del autor a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltar.

 _-¿Encuentras interesantes mis apuntes, Pet?-_

Buffy se paralizó dónde se encontraba de inmediato y luego lentamente se dio vuelta hacia él con una expresión de estar en aprietos, dándose cuenta de que hacía minutos debía haberse despertado pero al estar tan embebida leyendo sus anotaciones personales, no lo había notado. Si bien su percepción extrasensorial de Cazadora era capaz de advertirle de la presencia a sus espaldas de un ente vampírico en reposo, no le manifestaba mucha diferencia cuando éste se reanimaba.

 _-Ehm…bueno, en realidad…-_ intentó inventar alguna excusa cuando nada podía justificar el hecho de ser descubierta con las manos en la masa. Spike por todo levantó una ceja entretenido, observando su ligero nerviosismo.

La mirada de Buffy iba desde su expresión fingidamente inquisidora a la espera de que le diera una explicación, al cuaderno que todavía tenía entre las manos y que por alguna razón no quería abandonar sin averiguar a totalidad sobre su contenido.

 _-Yo… no sabía que escribías poemas_ \- logró expresar por fin – _Son buenos_ \- comentó en sincera opinión. Spike meditó unos instantes antes de contestar.

 _-De hecho dejé de hacerlo por mucho tiempo… hasta que te encontré-_ le confesó con una mirada sincera que terminó bajando con un asomo de timidez

- _Naturalmente-_ profirió Buffy con ganas de bromear pero sobre todo con incredulidad de que los últimos, que databan de hacía unos cuantos años atrás hubiesen sido creados en realidad por su causa. Volviendo a darle la espalda dejó el cuaderno donde lo encontrara –… _Pero_ _de seguro tu inspiración de ahora no se compara en nada a la que tuviste durante todos tus años junto a Drusilla-_ Los celos le sobrevinieron de forma repentina, sin que lo planeara, y luego de mencionar aquella frase se arrepintió porque Spike no iba a desaprovecharla para hacer con ello mofa.

 _-¡Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí! ¿Es acaso esto un ataque de celos por parte de mi pequeña Slayer?-_ bromeó interesado acortando la distancia entre ambos. Buffy no lo negó ni lo admitió, solo intentó apartarse disgustada y sin saber por qué, más al final terminó permitiendo que la abrazara por detrás y le besara el hombro. No sabía desde cuándo pero últimamente imaginarlo junto a la vampiresa demente la contrariaba, aún consciente de que sus nombres juntos estarían vinculados para siempre en los anales de la historia.

– _Dru forma parte de mi pasado cariño y lo sabes, así como sabes también que tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Además tienes que ser justa nena, yo no te menciono nada sobre tus antecedentes con el cabezón amargado y complicado de Angelus ¿o sí?-_ agregó Spike concluyendo el asunto a su favor después de tocar un tema delicado.

 _-Tienes razón, yo no soy quien para mencionarte nada-_ respondió Buffy con seriedad y soltándose entonces de su agarre, regresó cerca de la cama con la intención de vestirse y marcharse, pero él la siguió.

 _-¡Vamos Love, por qué arruinar esta noche tan especial que recién empieza con recuerdos viejos y tonterías!-_ exclamó abriendo los brazos sin entender.

Buffy no respondió de inmediato, tan solo tomó su ropa húmeda de la silla y empezó a ponérsela, aun anticipando que le resultaría difícil salir así al aire frío de la noche y que de seguro si hasta allí se había salvado de conseguir una gripe en el más suave de los casos, no correría con esa misma racha de buena suerte al volver a casa. Con todo, la incomodidad de relacionarlo a Spike junto a Drusilla seguía presente en su interior y con ello le empezaban a asaltar las dudas sobre cómo él actuaría si ella regresaba de nuevo a ponerlo en su contra… Conociendo la dimensión de lo que ellos habían tenido que jamás podría ser borrado y al habérsele ya pasado al Super vampiro el capricho de conquistar a la Cazadora… cuando ya la había "tenido" en casi todas las formas posibles… era inevitable no preguntarse por cuál de la dos se decidiría de ser el caso. No podía soportar cavilar en aquello.

 _-¡Diablos_!- le escuchó entonces maldecir _-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas cuando digo que estoy enamorado de ti?-_ Spike exclamó aparentando perder la paciencia, pero sin dejar por ello de mirarla a los ojos. Exponiéndole su verdad cuando lentamente se le acercó –… _Si te digo que pasé más de cien años esperándote y que te considero además el amor de mi vida, tanto de la primera como de la vampírica, ¿te sonará realmente increíble?...-_

- _Spike…_ \- Buffy apenas pudo proferir, atónita. Sintiéndose de inmediato cabizbaja por descubrir que la adoraba de esa manera cuando ella se limitaba tanto a la hora de retribuirle el afecto.

 _-No digas nada amor…-_ pidió el rubio deteniéndose frente a ella con una sonrisa cargada en el fondo de tristeza – _Ya sé que nunca me vas a amar como a él, pero al menos te agradezco por dejarme entrar en tu vida-_

 _-Spike yo ya no…-_ Buffy al ver por donde derivaba el asunto enseguida intentó explicarse, más calibró lo que iba a decir _-…Ya no amo a Ángel como lo hacía antes-_

 _-¿Ah no?-_ con un semblante de disgusto por tener que tratar ese tema y en especial por no creer lo que le exponía por completo, él quiso comprobarlo. Ella movió la cabeza para corroborar.

 _-Si lo hiciera no estaría aquí_ \- alegó con cierto enfado, esbozando un ligero e inconsciente puchero de resentimiento por su desconfianza, que al final aun cuando no se lo proponía consiguió ablandarlo, logrando que él a duras penas pudiera contener una sonrisa, esta vez divertido.

 _-Bien, supongo que deberíamos celebrarlo_ \- propuso así, dando paso a su típica malicia. Queriendo dar por saldada de una vez por todas esa desavenencia que tanta molestia le causaba _-…Y se me ocurren varias buenas ideas para ello-_ añadió deslizando su intensa mirada llena de lujuria por su bonito cuerpo femenino antes de con suavidad atraerla de la fina cintura para juntar su cadera a la suya -… _Te deseo Slayer, siempre te deseo…-_ le susurró tomándole la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara a la cara.

Y antes de que pudieran aflorarle a ella sus responsabilidades de Cazavampiros, tan bien como la conocía, antes de que por costumbre comenzara a pronunciar el montón de _"no"_ que en realidad siempre querían decir _"sí",_ enérgicamente le desabrochó el pantalón que ya se había puesto, robándole con ello un sollozo de excitación. Un aliciente que sólo le sirvió al vampiro para conducirla después con algo de brusquedad debido a sus ansias contenidas a la cama detrás de ella, terminando de sacarle con rapidez la prenda inferior.

Sin romper el contacto visual, con mayor cuidado en el paso siguiente, cual fiera felina regocijado de tener segura a su presa, se colocó sobre ella. Sólo que antes de empezar a devorarla, como ella esperaba, se preocupó en cambio de acariciarle el rostro y despejarle el cabello de la cara con cariño.

 _-…Si te digo que antes de volverme lo que soy ahora era un débil poeta marginado que anhelaba encontrarse un día a alguien como tú, que se volviera su musa inspiradora y la razón para levantarse cada día, el motivo de su existir, ¿me creerías?-_ continuó al tiempo que le deslizaba los dedos por el sedoso cabello (como ella sabía le encantaba) con suma ternura – _Quizá lo que más ha valido la pena de despertar en esta muerte, de hundirme en el infierno y de pasar por todo lo que traigo a cuestas, ha sido conocerte. Tú reviviste al hombre dentro de mí, al artista. Por ti he vuelto a escribir, me has permitido recordar la dicha de estar vivo con tu juventud, tu energía y tu belleza. Tú eres mi milagro Buffy… Te fallé y te perdí. Fue la etapa más oscura y desoladora por la que he pasado... pero regresaste… y me he prometido cuidarte con cada fibra de mi ser. No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase. Lo juro.-_

Buffy pudo sentir la sinceridad de alguna manera en sus frases. Había ratos como ese en que el revoltoso chupasangre blanqueado que la traía de cabeza conseguía desarmarla con sus ocurrencias románticas, consiguiendo derribarle todas sus barreras, dejándole sin habla y haciéndole inundar los ojos… llegándole al corazón. Por ello por toda respuesta, colocó una mano sobre sus bellos labios para dejarle entender que no hacía falta que se tomase tantos cuidados pero él aprovechó para besarle cada uno de sus dedos, repitiéndole lo que no se cansaba de recordarle así supiera que no se lo creía del todo.

- _Te amo Buffy, si comprendieras cuánto-_

Las lágrimas de ella, rebeldes, aun cuando no le gustaba mostrarse débil, no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas como tampoco él en secárselas. De un lado con el dorso de su mano y del otro suavemente con su lengua, como si se tratara de un beso o una caricia, buscando confortarla.

 _-No tienes que corresponderme ahora Pet… hazlo cuando estés lista, mientras tanto sólo déjate llevar…-_

Reconociendo en sus palabras cuánto se sacrificaba por ella, renunciando a lo que más aspiraba con tal de no presionarla, Buffy decidió por fin dejar a un lado esa noche todas sus dudas e ideologías inculcadas por sus vigilantes y permitirse aunque fuera por una vez amarlo. Amarlo a plenitud. Presa de tal forma de un impulso, terminó de cerrarle la boca con un beso en tanto lo empujaba con su cuerpo para que se diera la vuelta y quedara sobre sus espaldas para proceder ella a tomar el mando, a lo que él, sintiéndose correspondido y jubiloso, accedió sin reservas con una de sus más hermosas y amplias sonrisas. Una expresión que sin embargo ella no tardó en borrarla prefiriendo cambiársela por una de éxtasis, lo cual consideraba aún mejor.

Y haciéndole caso a lo que le dijera, permitiéndose dejarse llevar por el remolino de su propia pasión, lo adoró como él quería. Besando su pecho, acariciando sus músculos, mordisqueándolos y recorriendo después con su lengua el mismo sendero que le dejara con sus labios, poniéndolo a mil como un preámbulo del juego importante que sabía vendría después, en el que le concedería principalmente ser el amo. No se detuvo hasta hacerle un cardenal en el nacimiento del cuello con sus succionadores ósculos, marcándolo como suyo así no fuese ella una de las de su especie, dejándolo sin aliento y provocándole ligeros jadeos.

 _-¡Oh Buffy!…esa es mi chica…-_ exclamó de pronto él agitado ya casi sin poder contenerse y la levantó de inmediato entre sus brazos para hacer que ambos quedaran sentados frente a frente, requiriendo con prisa que se suscitara la unión sexual –… _Porque_ _lo eres, así te lo niegues…completamente mía-_ le hizo ver, y sin perder más tiempo, descendiendo primero sus varoniles manos por la tersura de sus delgados brazos, las subió luego por sus bien torneados muslos hasta su pequeño panty por debajo de la camisa que todavía llevaba puesta, y que encontraba notoriamente, exhibida en ella muy sexy. Así, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces se deshizo del pequeño interior al romperlo por los bordes.

 _-¡Oye!, ¡Ese era un Victoria Secret!_ \- Buffy protestó más él encontró enseguida la manera de apaciguarla.

 _-No te preocupes mi amor, te compraré los que quieras, cuando tú quieras_ -

Aquello le hizo merecedor a un beso que por su parte no dudó en profundizar.

Buffy consciente de su urgencia por volver a estar con ella después de días, que advertía con claridad en la protuberancia a punto de estallar dentro de su jean que se rozaba con su parte baja, se encargó de acortar su tormento liberándola. Spike en agradecimiento la atrajo hacia sí regalándole otro beso que por poco terminó de hacerle perder la poca razón que ella consideraba le quedaba, y mientras él se entretenía luego resbalando sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, punto de su fisionomía que siempre se tomaba tiempo para adorar, ella logró colocarse de rodillas sobre la cama apoyándose de sus fuertes hombros para facilitarle la penetración. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un instante, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo despacio sobre el regazo de él, permitiendo que se hundiera en sus abismos.

Ambos recibieron la íntima fusión con un gemido, y ésta cobró intensidad cuando se miraron a los ojos.

 _-Te juro que no me importaría morir así_ \- Spike le confesó con un jadeo, antes de atacarla de nuevo a besos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, esta vez con una desesperación que emulaba el querer comérsela _-¡Dios como te adoro!... nunca voy a cansarme de esto, nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti…-_

Y ella se empezó a mover mientras sentía sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, contenta de estar con él, de poder alejarse de las preocupaciones, de olvidarse de todo, ansiando únicamente conseguir su liberación y preocupándose en el camino de otorgarle también la suya. Se abandonó así una noche más a ese erótico baile que él desde hacía mucho tiempo le había propuesto, alcanzando su acelerado ritmo e inclusive añadiendo un poco más, haciendo el encuentro más especial. Arqueando la espalda y dándole total acceso para que a él pudiese tocar, estrujar, besar, lamer y chupar sus senos como quisiera aún por encima del brasier, comenzó a rotar las caderas de una sensual forma en que nunca antes se atreviera, deslumbrándolo, y para su total regocijo reconoció en su rostro una expresión de furor mezclado con asombro similar a la que le viera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, al advertirse al fin dentro de ella. La abrazó entonces a su pecho muy fuerte, acelerando sus movimientos y buscando ahondar la intromisión en su ser, como no queriendo salir jamás de sus adentros y ambos, ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados tal como él hundiendo a su vez la cara en su cabello, se prepararon para la oleada de placer que se les venía y que como una explosión no tardó en alcanzarles por igual, haciéndoles gritar.

Momentos después, una vez atenuaron los estremecimientos, Spike tuvo que encargarse de recostarla casi desfallecida pero totalmente feliz, al punto que casi ni entendió lo que decía pensando que le hablaba dentro de un sueño, desde algún lugar lejano.

- _Eso fue maravilloso Buff… mi Slayer. Eres increíble, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo_ -

Con la mirada entrecerrada y extraviada en la parte alta de esa concavidad de la cripta que servía como base del piso superior, disfrutando de los últimos espasmos del orgasmo, Buffy recordó al volverle el alma al cuerpo quien era, la autoridad máxima que poseía para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, y que no obstante con eso, sin importar el faltarle a su cargo, se encontraba en el lecho de nada menos que William, el Sangriento, uno de los vampiros más temidos, letales y célebres. Algo que le llevó secretamente a renegar una vez más de sí misma, más no podía evitarlo, y menos cayendo en cuenta que lo tenía en ese mismo instante a su lado terminando de desnudarse para reposar junto a ella.

- _Cómo quisiera que todos nuestros problemas pudiéramos resolverlos así, Pet-_ le escuchó decir con su voz profunda a medida que le deslizaba el índice por el centro de sus pechos y hacia el sur, enviándole por todo el cuerpo destellos eléctricos – _Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles ¿no crees?-_

Y aunque no se lo dijera, ella estaba de acuerdo, deseando en el fondo que aquella tregua que se estaban dando, no terminase nunca. Hasta hacía pocas horas había temido entregarse a él alguna vez de esa forma, de enfrentarse a ese lado de enamorado empedernido suyo, pero ahora horas después de casi ser aplastada por la melancolía reinante en esa amarga etapa de su vida, sumada al remordimiento de cómo le había tratado con anterioridad y su posterior angustia por no tenerlo, sabía que no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quería estar en ese rato que allí entre sus brazos. Rendida ante él y cobijada con su cariño. Cuánto lo estaba disfrutando. Aquello conseguía apaciguar su alma. Él era su escape para todas sus complicaciones, su libertad.

Extasiada en su aroma que le fascinaba, permitió que la rodeara con sus brazos sintiéndose de repente demasiado joven a su lado, como si los ciento y pico de años que existían de diferencia entre ambos se manifestaran de pronto como un hechizo a favor de él para asegurarle protección y seguridad. Ella había perdido tantas cosas en la vida pero él era eternidad. A su lado se sentía inmune a cualquier peligro. Le daba fuerzas.

Despacio, Spike volvió a besarla, sin poder resistirse a la tentación de tenerla cerca y pronto el fuego de la pasión volvió a invadirlo, contagiándola a su vez. A esas alturas Buffy no le alarmaban sus sementales reacciones, pues después de todo era un ser sobrenatural, aparte de que encima lo era ella también que aún cansada podía ser capaz de responderle. A esas alturas había comprobado que las noches de amor entre un vampiro y una Cazadora bien podían resultar interminables.

Con cuidado Spike se posicionó de nuevo sobre ella, deleitándose por fin en poder besarla a su antojo y llegado un instante la miró a los ojos, donde ella pudo reconocer la magnitud del amor que le profesaba.

 _-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo mi amuleto de la suerte y sabes que no me opondré, pero no me pidas que te deje porque no puedo. Para eso tendrías que matarme primero-_ le manifestó con un dejo de pena que a ella le atravesó el corazón y le permitió volver a sus completos cabales de golpe.

- _No quiero matarte Spike-_ se apresuró a responder

 _-¿No?-_ quiso asegurarse él

 _-No, ya no-_ reafirmó ella

 _-¿Y puedo saber cómo así?-_ se aventuró a indagar más él de forma coqueta, ansiando oír su respuesta. Antes de contestar Buffy sin embargo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, haciendo que él se colocara de nuevo sobre sus rodillas para así poder rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

 _-Porque me gustas-_ fue su sencilla pero sincera confesión, causándole a Spike gran sorpresa. Le sonrió entonces lleno de agradecimiento y ella correspondió el gesto.

Constituyendo esto un gran avance para el vampiro, radiante de dicha la atrajo de la nuca de inmediato para besarla nuevamente, con mayor fogosidad, en tanto Buffy podía sentir con claridad como conseguía transmitirle aquel júbilo, logrando volver a avivarle la pasión cual fuego místico dentro de las venas, al ritmo del encuentro de sus lenguas y de la danza de sus manos, cada una sobre el cuerpo del otro. Ella percibía las de él deslizándose a sus costados o a lo largo de su espalda y luego por debajo de la oscura camisa, acariciándole la piel hasta ocuparse sin miramientos de desabrocharle el sujetador. Él se le asemejaba a un deslumbrante mago que podía encenderla en cualquier momento y lugar con tan solo tocarla, y quería retribuirle esa noche un poco de esa magia que la hacía sentir viva, quería que recordara esa inusual velada como algo especial.

Por ello, luego de corresponderle al ataque de su boca con el mismo fervor, cuando tuvo que separarse un poco de sus labios a falta de aire y él lo hizo también boqueando de placer por estar viviendo ese encuentro tan armonioso y consensuado, pareciéndole todo aquello casi irreal, Buffy le acarició los recios pectorales procediendo a depositarle allí más besitos cortos, sobre su marmórea piel que contrastaba tanto con el bronceado de la suya, consiguiendo robarle más de un gruñido.

Él la despojó en respuesta con prontitud de la camisa y luego terminó de hacer lo mismo con su brassier, embelesándose como siempre al contemplar sus senos libres, que juntó sin perder tiempo a su pecho en una erótica caricia porque necesitaba estrecharla contra sí, lleno de felicidad de por fin sentirla suya a plenitud. Prodigó luego caricias por su sedosa piel dejándole saber que estaba más que listo para de nuevo poseerla.

Al quedar en contacto una vez más sus cuerpos desnudos Spike la llenó de abrazos y de besos ardientes que le despejaron la mente, haciéndola dejar de lado el mundo exterior, tal como desde un principio necesitara y en retribución se abandonó a él por completo, dispuesta a permitirle lo que quisiera.

Ambos rodaron de tal modo en la cama, en busca de la mejor posición para entrelazar sus sexos y una vez que la encontraron, Buffy se aferró con brazos y piernas a la espalda de su cazador y a su estrecha cintura, disfrutando a plenitud de sentirlo en su ser y de la frialdad de su piel atenuando el calor de la suya. Sintiéndose tan amada, tan completa... Spike le hizo el amor en esta ocasión despacio y sin prisa, como un experto amante, con toda esa pasión que tenía reservada para ella hasta que le permitiera demostrársela, pudiéndola por fin derrocharla a totalidad sin contenerse.

 _-Te quiero Slayer, te quiero-_ le repetía al compás de sus lentos pero profundos movimientos colmados de adoración y necesidad que fueron ganando intensidad con el pasar de los minutos, dejándole saber las ganas guardadas que tenía por poseerla así, sin complicaciones, entregándose por completo. Incluyendo en el acto sexual al corazón.

Su accionar fue tierno, cuidadoso, le hizo sentirse adorada, poderosa, resguardada, tanto que colaboró encantada en todo lo que él requirió, concediéndole por fin uno de sus más ansiados deseos.

Perdida así en sus apasionadas embestidas que estaban a punto de enloquecerla y escuchando al mismo tiempo sus jadeos excitados al entremezclarse con los suyos, fascinada le observó cerrar los ojos y apretar los párpados en una expresión de éxtasis total que la conmovió sabiendo que era la causante de ese estado, que lograba ponerlo así cuando quisiera y que por lo tanto para bien o para mal le pertenecía… aunque ella misma en el fondo considerara no merecer la devoción que le profesaba.

 _-Aliméntate de mí-_ se atrevió entonces a pedirle al oído con lo que le permitía su voz entrecortada. Que más daba, estaba consciente de que era una petición irresponsable y arriesgada pero necesitaba que lo hiciera. Necesitaba retribuirle al ofrendarle su sangre un poco de ese afecto que tanto él le había rogado. Necesitaba ayudarle a sanar del daño que le infringiera…y además siendo adicta al fuego como todos sabían, encantándole el peligro así fuese algo muy difícil de entender, quería que esa noche (en que había llorado tanto) terminara de forma perfecta. Él lo merecía y ella deseaba saber que se sentía que William, el Sangriento la mordiera y bebiese de ella.

Spike se sorprendió de escucharla, tal como esperaba.

 _-...Pero qué me estás pidiendo…-_

 _-…Vamos Big Bad… hazlo, ¿no es lo que siempre en el fondo has deseado?...-_ ella le interpeló y comenzaron a debatir aunque no era el momento más adecuado para ello

 _-Sí… lo deseo como no tienes idea… pero me he acostumbrado a vivir sin ello…-_

 _-…Pero yo te estoy dando permiso…-_

 _-…No. Es demasiado peligroso…-_

 _-…No, si te propones no hacerme daño…-_

Spike se detuvo un momento para mirarla a los ojos debajo de él, acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla.

 _-Escucha Love, la sangre de una Cazadora, como ya debes saber, es el elixir más excitante para un vampiro… pero yo te adoro, y por lo mismo no quiero hacerlo… porque temo no poder detenerme después…-_

Luego de escucharle admitir su temor fue el turno de Buffy de acariciarle los angulosos pómulos y de inclinarse intentando borrar a besos cada uno de los cardenales que le quedaban como viles marcas de sus puños, tratando de convencerle de que todo estaría bien.

 _-Spike… yo confío en ti-_ le confesó y notó enseguida que una luz de esperanza se le encendía a él dentro de los ojos, una clara señal de que ya había logrado su propósito.

Con un asentimiento de tal manera y mirada de chico obediente, Spike le dejó saber que accedía a sus deseos, y agachándose de nuevo a sus labios, que ella le ofreció gustosa, continuó afanoso con su labor, incorporándose esta vez un poco para sostenerse del colchón a cada lado de ella buscando profundizar aún más el contacto, y sólo varios minutos después cuando la percibió llegando al clímax, entrelazando una mano con la suya mientras procuraba proveerle el máximo placer, buscó la parte superior de su seno derecho, un lugar donde sabía no podrían sus amigos notar la mordedura, y allí colocó un tierno beso antes de proceder a ejecutar el objetivo final.

 _-¿Estás lista?_ \- preguntó porque necesitaba confirmar que no se hubiese arrepentido. Ella asintió en medio de un gimoteo y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que vendría. Spike no lo dudó un segundo más. Dejó que aflorara su demonio y de inmediato clavó los filosos colmillos en su tersa piel para beber después de ella como un desesperado a punto de morir de sed. Todo mientras temblaba de tanto en tanto en una lucha interna por controlar su propia fuerza para no lastimarla demasiado. Atento siempre al sonido de su pulso para saberse detener a tiempo.

La mordida de un vampiro es una dosis estimulante de placer para cualquier ser humano mientras que para un vampiro morder a una Cazadora bien podría decirse "la mejor experiencia de su existencia", por resultarle su sangre afrodisíaca, refrescante, fortalecedora; por ello sintiendo los dos que se pertenecían más que nunca, conectados por un lazo irrompible que iba más allá de sus cuerpos, ambos se abandonaron al vaivén de su pasión que no tardó en conducirlos a las oleadas de un orgasmo arrasador.

Buffy al llegar gritó arañándole la espalda hasta quedar desvanecida en tanto él dejándose ir también la atrajo hacia sí encerrándola en un intenso abrazo que le pareció a ella que volvía a juntar todas sus partes perdidas. Aquella explosión de deleite, potente como ninguna otra en sus vidas, les permitió a ambos alcanzar aunque fuese por unos pocos instantes el cielo, un lugar que ya consideraban perdido.

Minutos después, cuando las cosas para ambos volvieron a la calma, Spike se retiró lentamente del cuerpo de Buffy, sabiendo que la mordida la pondría a dormir de seguro hasta el día siguiente pero también consciente con alivio de que sería sólo como si hubiese donado sangre y que se recuperaría sin problemas. Orgulloso de sí mismo por no haberle causado grave daño y contento de tenerla aún consigo, le despejó de la frente los cabellos sudorosos y le acarició las sonrojadas mejillas.

En el limbo entre dormida y despierta, ya un poco repuesta de la intensa culminación, ella pudo notar que la estaba contemplando con un gesto de cariño ya con el rostro humano y libre de moretones al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, gracias al efecto sanador de su sangre. Algo que la hizo sentir bien, como si hubiese terminado de saldar una deuda.

- _Gracias por este regalo Sweetheart, gracias por confiar en mí-_ diciendo esto Spike se recostó sobre su pecho, aunque fue sólo por unos instantes antes de sentirla ponerse trémula y sollozar.

Nuevas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por las mejillas de Buffy y él extrañado se incorporó de costado para secárselas con sus largos dedos.

 _-¿Qué sucede Love?-_ le consultó con dulzura y preocupación, a lo que ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

No se atrevía a decirle nada por el nudo de remordimiento y vergüenza de sí misma que llevaba en la garganta, lo único que podía hacer era observarlo a través de su nublada mirada, más él notó algo adicional dentro de sus ojos. Algo que ella tampoco se hubiese animado jamás a mencionar y que como nada parecido en todos sus años de vil existencia, le aterró.

Se trataba de ese mismo sentimiento que había descubierto con anterioridad en las miradas de las otras Cazadoras que tuvieran la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, justo antes de que acabara con ellas. Un miedo profundo mezclado con un anhelo. Un ansia de encontrar por fin tranquilidad… y sabía que en el caso de Buffy, era regresar al lugar lleno de paz de donde anteriormente sus amigos la habían separado… Ese lugar que él nunca podría alcanzar a no ser que fuera entre sus brazos… En medio de la tenue claridad que proferían los cirios, descubrió de nuevo aquel destello de debilidad que le demostraran aquellas chicas antes de rendirse a él, invocando que terminara de una vez por todas con sus comprometidas vidas… Un deseo de morir.

Buffy lo anhelaba, anhelaba la muerte porque se sentía a menudo vacía, porque a veces creía que ya no podía más y sabía que él podía otorgársela. Que podía brindarle esa calma. "Cuando lo deseara él estaría ahí para aniquilarla", en una ocasión él mismo se había encargado de dejárselo en claro casi bajo amenaza y ahora ella estaba allí reclamando su promesa… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, por lo que tuvo que inspirar y exhalar profundo aun cuando no le hiciera falta, un segundo antes de debruzarse sobre ella para abrazarla como si toda la vida que en realidad no tenía, se le fuera en ello.

 _-¡No!_ \- decretó implacable - _¡No lo permitiré maldita sea! ¡No te dejaré morir otra vez Slayer! …¡Primero tendrás o tendrán que acabar conmigo!-_

Buffy al oírlo empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, entendiendo que había interpretado el mensaje de aquello que ella misma se sentía horrorizada y avergonzada de desear, y aparte de eso por sentir en la manera como la estaba estrechando, que quería con su contacto desesperadamente devolverle las ganas de vivir…

Era increíble que le dijese aquello, que se negara conociendo sus antiguas intenciones. Ella se encontraba en esos momentos totalmente a su merced, escuchando su propio latir del corazón retumbándole con fuerza en los oídos, lo que debía resultarle para él toda una provocación. Podía cumplir por fin su objetivo inicial de aniquilarla, que había terminado un día por convertírsele en obsesión; y sin que ella siquiera pusiese objeción... pero sin embargo no quería dañarla… lo terminó de entender al sentir sus tibias lágrimas vampíricas caer sobre el nacimiento de su cuello, sobre el lugar que supuestamente desde un principio debía morder y desgarrar… y en ese instante obtuvo la plena certeza de que la amaba.

Recuperándose poco después de la momentánea estupefacción, con delicadeza le subió las manos por el nacimiento de la espalda, acariciándolo, hasta entrelazar los brazos con cariño alrededor de su cintura y juntar la cara a su cabeza. Agradeciéndole por cuidarla, aun sin palabras.

Permanecieron ambos de ese modo durante largo rato, llorando en silencio hasta que sus espíritus se calmaron y el sueño los alcanzó.

* * *

El responsable reloj biológico de Buffy la despertó a primeras horas de la mañana entre los brazos de Spike, y mirando enseguida el radio reloj que él tenía sobre su mesita de noche comprobó que aún no daban las seis, por lo que asumía que la claridad del sol todavía no se asomaba sobre Sunnydale, lo cual le daba una oportunidad para volver a casa antes que el resto lo hiciera y sin que llegasen a enterarse siquiera de su ausencia nocturna. No obstante, por primera vez sin repudiarse a sí misma por mantener ese romance escondido, se levantó para vestirse con pereza y sin muchas ganas de marcharse. Había tenido después de todo una noche memorable luego de una pasar una tarde muy triste y se sentía renovada, radiante y totalmente satisfecha.

Rato después, cuando ya casi terminaba de arreglarse en una silla cercana para no incomodarlo, Spike se desperezó entre las sábanas con un bostezo y fijó sus ojos zafiro sobre ella ni bien abrirlos, bien podía decirse sorprendido de que hubiese amanecido allí junto a él y de que todo no hubiese sido únicamente un magnífico sueño.

Buffy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo halagada para no sonreír, estando segura de que así como lo sería en su caso, también para él aquella constituiría una de sus noches más inolvidables.

 _-Buenos días Srta. Summers-_ Spike le saludó entonces con una repentina cordialidad que no se esperaba, que provocó que por alguna extraña razón le subiera el rubor al rostro. Había algo especial flotando en el aire, como si un maravilloso cambio se hubiese suscitado entre ambos y tuviesen la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo desde cero.

 _-Que tal William-_ contestó siguiéndole el juego, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que consiguió desarmarlo, al tiempo que procedía a amarrarse los tennis simulando normalidad.

- _¿No te quedas?_ \- optó así por consultarle él. Su pregunta de rigor en vista de que sabía ya no podría seguir reteniéndola, y agregó a la cuestión uno de esos encantadores pucheros que hacía sin darse cuenta y que a ella en secreto le derretían.

 _-No puedo… tengo que ir a atender a Dawn y además tengo turno en el trabajo hoy en la tarde-_ se preocupó de responderle Buffy, tomándose como nunca un lapso para darle explicaciones en tanto se recogía el rubio cabello en una coleta en lo alto de la nuca, aparentando un poco de indiferencia para no emocionarlo demasiado, sin tener en cuenta que el observarlo de reojo con cariño por sus alborotados rizos de chico recién levantado, a duras penas pudiendo contener otra sonrisa, la delataban de lo contrario.

La verdad era que Buffy no podía evitarlo, pero así le parecía de repente muy joven, aunque le ganara con más de un siglo. En resumen, las cosas entre ellos cada vez le resultaban más especiales, empero si había algo que no importaba lo que sucediera, todavía le costaba meterse en la cabeza, era de que se trataba del mismo Spike que antes le perteneciera a Drusilla… así lo supiera ahora completamente suyo.

 _-Y…¿volverás esta noche?-_ preguntó por último él, con cierto asomo de decepción y tristeza, que ella adivinó como temor a que la burbuja de armonía que entonces reinaba alrededor y los envolvía se quebrara de súbito y tuviesen que volverse a entender solo a los malos tratos. Por ello por toda respuesta simplemente se levantó y se inclinó con delicadeza hacia donde se encontraba y juntó sus labios a los suyos, brindándole un dulce beso de buena gana, tal como lo hiciera la primera vez por voluntad propia varios meses atrás en esa misma cripta, en agradecimiento por no delatar a Dawn ante Glory, esa diosa loca que la requería para llevar a cabo sus fines oscuros; y maravillada como en aquella ocasión, lo sintió quedarse quieto y perplejo.

- _Creo que sí-_ le confirmó riendo mientras se colocaba su sweater como última prenda para luego dirigirse llena de energía a la escalera de cuerda que conducía a la parte alta, pero antes de subirla se volteó para confirmar si todavía la seguía mirando como presintiera, y el asomo de felicidad y esperanza que encontró entonces en los ojos de él le regocijó el alma, haciéndola sentirse emocionada como una adolescente ante su primer amor. Una sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo

– _Hasta entonces_ \- se despidió esbozándole un guiño.

* * *

Sus pisadas hacían salpicar los charcos que la lluvia dejara sobre la tierra mojada mientras corría atlética y veloz al encuentro de un nuevo día. Para esos momentos las sombras de sus penas cuales nubes de tormenta ya se habían despejado dejándole el alma en sosiego, y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que estaba lista para concebir que su corazón se abriera a totalidad de nuevo a ese alguien especial que tenía en su vida, ese alguien que ahora parecía estar siempre allí para ella, que la entendía y aconsejaba, que era capaz de devolverle las fuerzas cuando las perdía y que por sobre todo de verdad la amaba… Resolvió así que tal vez sí se permitiría darle una verdadera oportunidad, dejando de lado el pasado y sus prejuicios, porque viviera poco o mucho en lo que su rol de Cazadora le deparara, tenía derecho a ser feliz.

" _Sí"_ se dijo para sus adentros, llena de renovadas esperanzas y sabiendo que su oculta depresión pronto sería algo superado _"Este será solo un nuevo comienzo"._

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
